A Trip to the Future, A Secret from the Past
by The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe
Summary: Rated PG13 for violence, death, blood, mild language, mild french kissies, and Miroku. Inu Yasha meets a young girl while in modern day...and for some reason she seems to know a lot about him...Summary sux and story is good. Chapters are being redone.
1. A Trip to the Future

The-Shapeshifting-Sweethe: Hello...this is my Inu Yasha fic, A Trip to the Future, a Secret From the Past...I have revised chapter 1 and chapter 5 will be up as soon as I finish typing it which may be afew weeksconsiderring it's a VERY long chapter...anyways on with the fic.

Disclaimer by Kirara: Mew...Meow...purr...hiiissss! Mew. Translation: TSS does NOT own Inu Yasha, neopets, or anything else like that because if she did she wouldn't be typing this...she'd put it into the series or into a movie.

'Thinking'  
"Speaking"

Chapter 1

"KAGOME! I HAVE TO GO TO YOUR TIME OR IT COULD BE DESTROYED!" Inu Yasha yelled at the miko. "REMEMBER WHAT THE VILLAGERS SAID? A DEMON GIRL AND A HUMAN BOY WENT THROUGH THE WELL!"

"Fine"Kagome said...after all, this was getting tiring. They had been arguing for half an hour so she finally agreed. At that moment Sango, accompanied with Kirara, Miroku, and Shippou came out from behind a bush "We're coming too."

Kagome thought 'Were they spying on us?' and said "No...you guys have to stay here in case they come back and we're not here."

Inu Yasha flexed his fingers "But if I get a hold of them they might not EVER come back." Kagome looked at him "Inu Yasha, you're such a totaly guy." (No offense to any guys out there) He tilted his head "um...thanks?" and Kagome sweatdropped.

Shippou then looked at Kagome with big, pleading eyes "Oh, Kagome can I come with you...please please please?" She nodded as she hated to see him beg. "Ok, Shippou...but just YOU can come with us."

The kitsune smiled "YAY! Thanks, Kagome!"

So it was settled...the three went through the well and walked into the empty house. "Gramps took my family on some trip" Kagome explained "Thankfully I was able to weaselout of one of his boring vacations to wherever."

End Chapter

TSS: Well...that's my chapter...soon I'll get around to updating all of them but I can't right now...anyway please review and NO flames otherwise Inu Yasha will have to hurt you...right boy?

Inu Yasha:Shrugs: I don't really feel like it...

TSS: You better or else:Takes out a large glass of water:

Inu Yasha:Laughs: What are you going to do...bathe me to death!

TSS:Throws water on him and it begins to burn him:He writhes on the floor in pain: It's holy water and surpisingly it works on half demons as well as full ones...ok peoples...that's all the time we have for now...later days!


	2. The Encounter

A/N: Thank you for the advice, tigerjade.  
  
'thoughts' "speaking"  
  
Chapter two: The Encounter.  
  
Kagome put a baseball cap on Inu Yasha to cover up his ears as they were going out to get him a new outfit. As they walked through the house Shippo noticed Sota's door open so he went in his room and hopped onto the bed. He thought to himself 'wow...this is really comfortable' he yawned and fell asleep in minutes. Kagome looked at the little kitsune and thought 'he looks so peaceful...I better leave him here and let him sleep.' She and Inu Yasha quietly left the house.  
  
Inu Yasha followed Kagome through the city to the store. As Kagome made him try on some outfits he thought looked stupid he said "Kagome...can we go now? If we wait any longer it's possible that demon will have destroyed the city." Kagome made him keep the outfit of a blue baseball hat, (to cover his ears) a blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers (which Inu Yasha didn't like very much at all) Kagome paid the man at the register and left with Inu Yasha. As they left the store he complained "Darn it, Kagome! Why'd you make me wear all blue!?"  
  
Kagome just giggled but didn't say anything. 'I hope that blue makes him calm down...I mean, it's such a relaxing color' she noticed Inu Yasha looking to the right. A girl with brown hair, a red bandana, sun glasses, black jeans, and sneakers stood next to a stop sign. She had fangs and claws. Kagome asked him "What is it, Inu Yasha?" he turned around for a brief second to look at Kagome then turned back to see no one "It was...nothing."  
  
The two walked through the city in search of anything. As they did, Inu Yasha asked Kagome "The demon girl and human boy went through the well, right?" Kagome nodded as he continued "then wouldn't someone have noticed them?" Kagome stopped and thought for a moment 'he has a good point there...my mom was in the shrine all day yesterday (she had finished up her housework and was tidying up the place. Kagome knew because the shrine was pretty clean) she should've noticed a demon climbing out of the well'  
  
A scream was heard around the corner and they rushed over to see a girl around the age of 16 being beat up by a bunch of gangsters. As Inu Yasha was about to strike, the girl he saw earlier appeared and kicked their butts, saving the girl who thanked her and ran off. Kagome looked behind the girl and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, and an outfit like the one Inu Yasha was wearing except he didn't have a hat and his shirt was green. "Inu Yasha...I can sense jewel shards coming from that boy" She pointed at the boy who yelled "That's enough...let's go!" The girl and the boy fled the scene and ran around the corner, before Inu Yasha and Kagome could catch up, they were gone." 


	3. How do you know who I am?

A/N to those of you out there who have read my story I do not own Inu Yasha.

I have decided to make this chapter longer (much longer) than usual  
  
Chapter 3: How do you know who I am?  
  
As Inu Yasha and Kagome walked down the street in search of the human boy and demon girl, Kagome thought 'that boy looked really familiar...' she then said her next thoughts aloud "I'm sure I've seen him before.... OH YEAH! ::slaps head:: That was my cousin, Kyle!"  
  
Inu Yasha looked at her "who was your cousin Kyle?" he thought of the battle earlier then said "is he that boy you said had the shards?" Kagome nodded "yep. I think he has a cell phone so I can call him and ask him about the demon girl"  
  
Inu Yasha "uh, Kagome...what if he just hangs up on you when you ask...or he denies he knows anything?" Kagome hadn't thought about that.  
  
She thought to herself for a moment 'ok...so, we have to find him because he can't hang up on us since we won't be on the phone, Inu Yasha can keep him from going anywhere...unless that girl interferes again, and if he refuses to tell us Inu Yasha could probably find her by sniffing.' She wasn't paying attention to where she was going so she walked right into a restaurant window. Inu Yasha said sarcastically "that was smart" Kagome just replied as she stood up and wiped herself off "shut up."  
  
Kagome took Inu Yasha inside the fast food restaurant so he could try a cheeseburger or something. As they thought about what to order, they didn't notice Kyle and the girl sitting at a table. Inu Yasha couldn't smell them because there were too many scents of the fast food in the air covering their scent.  
  
Kyle saw them and said quietly to his demon friend "Iyana, they're here" Iyana turned around after making sure her bandana was on correctly. She saw them and pulled Kyle out of the restaurant after throwing a French fry at Inu Yasha's head.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inu Yasha's POV - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
About a few minutes after Kagome pulled me into this thing she called a 'fast food restaurant' I was hit in the head by something she called a 'French fry' by a couple of kids who ran outside. I chased after them only to find that the two kids turned out to be Kagome's cousin Kyle and that demon girl we saw earlier. She smelled quite familiar but I just couldn't put my claw on it because the intoxicating smell of greasy burnt food was blocking her full scent.  
  
The girl said to me "hello, Inu Yasha" Kagome ran outside and stopped as she saw the girl talking to me. The demon continued "I see you have a new girlfriend...she looks much like Kikyo. By the way, Inu Yasha, how is your hunt for the shards of the jewel that your girlfriend over here broke?"  
  
I still had the Tetsusaiga on my belt since I wasn't about to leave it at home. As I fingered the handle I asked her "how do you know who I am?" she simply replied "it's quite simple, Inu Yasha...now here is my question for you: Do you know who I am?" I pulled out my sword and charged at her "Yeah! You're the demon who's going to be destroyed by my Tetsusaiga!" she dodged my attack and pulled out a sword of her own "do you really wish to fight me?" I charged at her again attempting to swipe her with my sword. She simply replied to that "ok...we shall fight"  
  
Kyle yelled "Not now, Iyana! We're in public!! If the police find out about you two trying to destroy each other they'll probably arrest you!" As I was about to attack her again Kagome shouted "Inu Yasha! NOT RIGHT NOW! If you get arrested you'll probably be put in jail or something...and to make matters worse, if they find out what you are-" Iyana cut in "you mean if they find out he's a half demon" I wasn't really listening to Kagome so I just attacked Iyana again. Kyle shouted out "Iyana! Stop this now! I'll say the 'D' word if you don't!" She put her sword away for some reason. Then I noticed the prayer beads around her neck...but as I tried to attack her while she was off guard I heard Kagome yell something "SIT!" Wham! I hit the ground face first. When I finally got up, Iyana and Kyle were gone. I mumbled "Way to go, Kagome, you let them get away!" She looked at me "this isn't my fault!" as we started to walk back to her home I mumbled "sure it isn't" a second later I slammed against the ground again as Kagome said angrily "Sit"

- - - - - - - - - End Inu Yasha's POV - - - - - - - - Kagome and Inu Yasha walked inside to find Shippo sitting on the couch "I can't believe you left without me!" the little kitsune complained. Kagome said to him "It was only because you looked so peaceful in your sleep so we didn't want to wake you" Shippo then smiled and said "ok"  
  
Kagome picked up the phone, which Shippo had been messing with earlier, and dialed out a number for pizza. Both Inu Yasha and Shippo said in unison after Kagome said as she hung up that the pizza would be there in 10 minutes "What's pizza?" Kagome simply replied "you'll see" the pizza got there in 10 minutes and Kagome paid the deliveryman. She brought it to the table and as they ate it, Kagome and Inu Yasha explained what had happened that day to Shippo.

well, that's it for now...please Read & Review


	4. Hello, Inu Yasha, I am Iyana

A/N ok...so far my only reviewer (sp.?) is tigerjade...please R&R.

Just in case you haven't noticed...some of my chapters are quotes from that certain chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha for if I did, this story would become an episode...though it probably wouldn't be a very good episode.

Chapter 4: "Hello, Inu Yasha, I am Iyana."

Inu Yasha fell asleep sitting on the floor of the living room against couch as he tried to stay alert just in case there was danger. Shippo had fallen asleep on a throat pillow and Kagome was also on the floor. They left the sliding glass door open so they could get some fresh air. Inu Yasha fell into a deep sleep and didn't even notice when Kagome fell asleep with her head on his shoulder.

-------in the morning-------

Inu Yasha woke up as the suns rays washed over the living room. His ears twitched atop his head and he yawned oh so quietly. He noticed a weight on his left shoulder so he looked over to see Kagome resting. He was a little shocked at this "uhhhhh....." he blushed a little.

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and blinked her eyes a few times as she noticed where her head lay. She looked up to see a very startled Inu Yasha. ::anime sweat drop:: she lifted her head off his shoulder blushing "heh..."

Shippo had woken up about 10 minutes before them and had been watching them the whole time. "good morning" he said in a cheery voice.

Inu Yasha turned around and yelled at the little kitsune "WERE YOU SPYING ON US!? WHY YOU LITTLE-" he grabbed Shippo by his shirt collar and flung him across the room. Kagome didn't seem to make an objection but she did walk over and picked Shippo up. She thought to herself 'I can't believe he was spying on us...'

------------an hour later-------------

Kagome, Shippo(in the form of a teenage boy) and Inu Yasha walked outside and started off towards the city. They walked into the city and Inu Yasha sniffed the air hoping for even the slightest scent of demon, but no such luck. They tried in other parts of the city but still either the smell of greasy fast food filled the air covering up any scents or they weren't in the right area of the city. They hoped they would be able to find her before sundown since that night was a new moon, the night Inu Yasha became a human. They stopped for a little bit at a restaurant where Inu Yasha got Ramen, Shippo got a small plate of meat which Kagome called 'fried chicken'(A/N: I'm sure they know what chicken is...I just don't think they know what fried chicken is) and Kagome got a small bowl of Cheese and Mushroom soup. As they ate their meal, a little quickly I might add, Kagome's cell phone rang.(actually it's her mom's cell phone but she took it in case)

Kagome quickly answered it "hello?"

The voice at the other end sounded just like Kyle...wait a second, it was Kyle. "Hello, Kagome...it's me, your cousin, Kyle. You saw me yesterday with a friend of mine"

Kagome put her hand over the cell phone and said to the other two "It's Kyle" Inu Yasha started to actually listen to the phone call even though it was a tiny bit muffled due to the hat on his ears. Kagome took her hand off the phone and spoke into it "oh, hi, Kyle...yeah...I saw you...so, who was that girl you were with? And how does she know about Inu Yasha?"

Kyle "well...you'll find out soon enough, cousin. Meet us tonight at the city park at 9 pm. ok?"

Kagome "just a second, Kyle..." she put her hand over the phone again and said "I know you heard Inu Yasha...should we do it? Should we meet him and that girl at the park tonight? I'm not sure if we should since well...you-know-what..."

Inu Yasha "feh...I can still fight even if when I'm human, Kagome." Shippo added "yeah, and if they want to fight I can help too."

Kagome nodded and took her hand back off the phone "ok, Kyle...we'll meet you at the park at 9...bye."

Kyle replied "bye" he hung up.

Kagome hung up the phone and looked at her watch "it's 5 right now so we have 4 hours...I think we should get a little rest just in case we do have to fight."

Shippo and Inu nodded. They stood up and Inu Yasha said "yeah...if they want a fight they'll get one...and we'll be ready and more alert, so let's go" (whoa...no arguments? must be freaky)

Shippo thought as they walked back 'whoa...freaky, no arguments...'

----------------8:30pm---------------

Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Shippo decided not to walk to the park. They went on something Kagome called a bus, which both Shippo and Inu Yasha found too noisy for their liking. Inu Yasha was actually sorta glad that he had human ears at the moment since he thought it would be way too noisy with his normal dog-demon ears. He still wore a hat since Kagome said if they were out past sunrise, his ears might attract some stares so he wore it but didn't exactly enjoy it. He kept his sword in his belt even though he couldn't tap into the power of it, he could still use it like a normal sword.

They got off the bus and sat on a bench at the park. Shippo was his normal little self and was sitting in Kagome's lap a little bored as they waited 17.3 minutes for the others to arrive. Inu Yasha's black hair seemed to blend into the darkness around him just like Kagome's usually did on nights such as these. Kagome checked her watch and it was 9:00 at last.

Two dark figures walked down the street towards the park. Kyle was recognizable but the girl with him looked familiar yet different. She had dark brown hair, brown eyes, normal human fingernails and teeth. She wore blue jeans, a red long-sleeved t-shirt, and the same bandana as the demon girl from the day before. She walked up to Inu Yasha who was now standing up and had his hand on hid sword "Hello, Inu Yasha, I am Iyana."

Inu Yasha looked a little confused "but...you're not Iyana...you look different..."

Iyana giggled "well, duh! of course I look different...let's see if you can figure out why...this might take a while so I think we may have time to walk to Switzerland and back" she joked about Inu Yasha's intelligence and laughed lightly. She barely dodged a punch aimed for her face, courtesy of Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha thought for a second and looked into the eyes of Iyana...the day before they were golden-amber(that's what I call it even if that color probably doesn't even exsist) and now they were brown. Kagome and Shippo also looked at the girl and Shippo said as she sniffed her "She's a human, guys"

Iyana smiled and laughed lightly"well look at this, Inu Yasha...the little fox kitsune figured it out before you...he, he!"

Inu Yasha "feh" he threw another punch at the now human girl. "so your a half demon, huh? well, let's see how good you fight as a human!"

Iyana dodged and corrected his grammar "do you mean 'let's see how well I fight as a human?"

Inu Yasha tried to kick her but missed "whatever"

Iyana kept barely dodging and then punched him right in the gut when he was off guard but it wasn't as hard of a punch as Inu Yasha's "I do not wish to fight with you but if you want to fight, I will."

As those two fought, Kagome and Shippo walked over to Kyle. Kagome said to him "Kyle, give me the shards"

Kyle pretended not to anything "what shards? What are those?"

Kagome rolled her eyes "I know you have them, Kyle...I can sense them so give them to me."

Kyle shook his head "no way...Iyana would be really upset with me if I gave these to you...she wants these for a special reason that is none of your concern."

Kagome "Kyle! I need those to put the Jewel of Four Souls (or whatever it's called) back together!"

Kyle "I'll make a deal with ya...when you gather up the rest of the pieces, I'll talk Iyana into letting me give you our shards."

Kagome nodded and shook hands with him "deal."

Inu Yasha landed a punch right in Iyana's face. She fell down and rubbed her cheek "you Baka!"

"well you were asking for it"

"I didn't even start the fight! I came here to talk and you act like you're the most powerful demon in the universe or something...geeze!"

Inu Yasha got out of his fighting position but still stayed alert just in case it was a trick "whatever"

Kagome, Shippo, and Kyle walked over to them. Inu Yasha looked at Iyana as she stood up "how did you know that stuff about me?"

She smiled as she stood next to Kyle "well, I learned it from an elder woman named Kaede. She told me all about you and I told her about myself, as did Kyle...well that is, after she caught me in a bad mood and put these on me ::points to her prayer beads:: and told Kyle to say the first word that came to his mind. Afterwards when I calmed down we talked and she told Kyle to make me keep these on just in case, which was really annoying."

Inu Yasha looked at Kyle "what's the word you said?"

Kyle wasn't thinking and just said "down..." ::WHAM!!!::

Iyana shouted as well as she could with her face in the ground "Kyle you idiot!"

"I am not an idiot!"

"Yes you are...you should think before you answer questions you baka!"

"Down" ::WHAM!!!::

Inu Yasha started laughing at this, Shippo covered his mouth to keep from giggling and Kagome looked at Inu Yasha "sit." ::WHAM!!!::

Inu Yasha hit the ground "what was that for?"

"you shouldn't laugh at other's misfortunes." Kagome simply replied.


End file.
